Purezentoka
by akai chibi seme
Summary: Today is Zen's birthday, and Shirayuki don't know about it. Bad at summaries. RnR.


Disclaimer: Akagami no Shirayukihime is not mine, Akidzuki Sorata-sensei who own it.

Hello, minna! ^^

This is my first shirayukihime fic, i hope you enjoy it! xD

I have to tell you that my english is bad...english is not my native language and i'm still learning english -_-

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

Today was a special day in Clarines kingdom, so most of the maids seemed busy. They didn't stop running from one hall into another hall, preparing something like a Ball. The red-haired girl also seemed busy. But it was not because today was a special day. Today the pharmacists would go to Akayama mount, which was far, far away from Clarines to searching for the rare herbs.

Shirayuki ran along the hallway, and suddenly someone stopped her.

"Hey, Shirayuki. Sorry, are you in a hurry?" the second prince came out through the window.

"Uh, yeah. Kinda." Shirayuki panted heavily, but she gave Zen a bright smile.

"Err, actually I want to take a stroll at the central town with you, after your works all done…maybe." said Zen with a hesitate tone on the last word. He knew that she always works until midnight. "Because today is special…."

"I am sorry, Zen. But today my work will take a longer time, so…I can't. Sorry." Shirayuki said, feeling sorry to Zen.

Zen smiled as he ruffled Shirayuki's red hair. "Well, it can't be helped. Maybe next time."

"Thanks, see you!" Shirayuki ran leaving Zen by himself.

Zen sat on the edge of hall with head hung down. He sighed softly.

"Well, well, it seems you can't go on the date with Shirayuki, Zen," Mitsuhide chuckled as he walked approaching that pouted prince.

"Even in your birthday." Mitsuhide continued.

Zen gave Mitsuhide a question look. "Is today really my birthday?"

* * *

"Ah, there it is." Ryuu squatted down to see the plants closer. "It's really Yura Shigure."

"Yura Shigure. Check. Next is Koko grass, isn't it?" Shirayuki asked and checked the list on her memo.

"Yeah, you search for Koko grass. I'll pick some of this Yura Shigure's leaf." He replied.

Shirayuki nodded and walked through the grass, suddenly she bumped on the chief pharmacist and her assistant, Gakura and Yatsufusa.

"Ara, Shirayuki-kun. You got all the herbs yet?" Gakura asked with her expressionless face.

Shirayuki read her memo. "No, I still can't find Akagusa and Igusa. And now I'm searching for Koko grass."

"My, my, guess we won't make it before the Ball started." The chief scratched her head.

"Ano…may I ask, what's that Ball for?" Shirayuki asked.

The chief and her assistant stared each other in confusion.

"Today is his highness Zen's birthday. You don't know about it, do you?" Yatsufusa replied.

Shirayuki shocked when she heard her chief's assistant reply.

"I thought you knew it. You're the closest person to prince Zen after all." The chief sighed.

"E..err…I don't know…today is Zen's birthday…." Shirayuki said in a state of shock.

"We can't meet his highness Zen for birthday greetings since we're too busy with herbs. However, it's just a formality between prince and the palace pharmacists." Gakura turned her back and walked leaving Shirayuki. Her assistant followed her behind.

Shirayuki still stood up frozen. She thought 'what should I do? I didn't get anything for gift!'

By the fact that she never gave present to a boy, she was totally clueless about what kind of present that would make Zen happy. Moreover Zen was her 'lover', so the present should be a special present among all the presents he had received.

An idea came out from her mind. She ran toward Ryuu. "Ryuu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" He cocked his head to Shirayuki as he stopped picking leafs.

"What would you like for present on your birthday?" Shirayuki asked.

That young pharmacist thought for a moment. "I'd like Kitsubaki flowers for my present."

Shirayuki raised her eyebrow in surprise. She knew that boys didn't like flowers as their present. "….why?" she asked curiously.

"Kitsubaki is a yellow camellia flower that the scent will never disappear even if it wilts." Ryuu paused for a while as he stared at Yura Shigure in front him, then continued. "Kitsubaki is a symbol of strength. Even we're far from our place, we are supposed to keep living and never give up."

Shirayuki stared at Ryuu. She really admired that 12-year-old pharmacist's way of mind. How could a little boy like him not hoping any present like toys or going trip to any place?

"Ryuu! Do you know where and when that flower blooms?" Shirayuki asked rashly.

"Every season, growing on the peak of mountain. But I read from encyclopedia that Kitsubaki is a rare flower, so it will be hard to be found." Ryuu replied.

"So there's a chance that Kitsubaki grows on this mountain, right? I'll search it!" Shirayuki said then she ran leaving Ryuu.

Ryuu could only stare at her back with his expressionless face. "….she didn't hear my full explanation."

Shirayuki opened her bag, putting out an encyclopedia and found a page of Kitsubaki flower. "Ah…it's beautiful." She murmured as she stared at a picture of Kitsubaki.

She closed her encyclopedia, and put it into her bag. She started walking into the deep forest. Realizing that she had gone too far from Ryuu and the others, she began to feel scared. Quickly she reminded herself for whose sake she searched for Kitsubaki, and then she continued seeking with a flamed spirit. She tried to climb to the peak of mountain, but she wasn't a climber so she slipped for several times and made bruises on her body. Finally, she reached the peak and breathed softly in relief. The red-haired girl glanced around as she walked without a direction. The Kitsubaki sure was hard to be found, she took a long time for searching it and was unaware that sun had set.

"I can't find it." Shirayuki moaned as she sat leaning onto the tree.

What if she couldn't find Kitsubaki? What would she bring for Zen's present? The scene at the palace hall popped out of her mind. Ah, yes. Zen wanted to walk together with her at the central of town. It meant he want a date as his present, right? Now Shirayuki really regretted for not knowing that today was Zen's birthday.

Shirayuki stood up and walked listlessly. "Ryuu and the others might be worrying me."

Her mind went blank, until she tripped and fell down from the peak. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what in front of her eyes even she saw it clearly. Kitsubaki plant was right in front of her.

She smiled happily as she approached Kitsubaki. Those silver yellowish flowers were really beautiful and...usually camelia flower didn't have a strong scent, but this one was different.

"I will take one for Zen, and…for Ryuu and…me." She said as she picked the flowers. After that, she stood up and felt a jolt of pain. She realized that she had some bleeding wounds on her legs and arms.

"Shirayuki-san!"

She turned her head to the voice. Someone ran toward her with a worry look. Her fellow apprentice pharmacist with Gakura, Yatsufusa and Ryuu behind.

"Ah…" The red-haired girl sweatdropped. "Sorry, I went without an excuse…"

"That's not a problem," Gakura sighed with hand on her hips. "You made us worry."

"Shirayuki-san…is that, Kitsubaki?" Ryuu stared at flower on Shirayuki's hand.

"Um, I picked this one for you, Ryuu! Mmm...although today isn't your birthday..." Shirayuki replied.

Ryuu smiled, then said. "Thanks."

"Well, we can go back to Clarines, now. After treating your injuries, Shirayuki-kun." Gakura said as she tossed the medicine bag to Shirayuki.

Shirayuki nodded obediently.

"I'll help you, Shirayuki-san." Ryuu took some medicine from the bag.

Shirayuki smiled cutely. 'Those wounds aren't a big problem since I got the rare Kitsubaki flower.' She thought.

* * *

The pharmacists went back to Clarines safely, and the Ball at the castle was ended. They moved the herbs from carriage to the pharmacist room. Shirayuki worked fast, because she should give her present to Zen before he fell asleep. After finishing her work, Shirayuki went into the castle with Kitsubaki on her hand. She asked the bypasser maids on the hallway to tell her where was Zen's room. She nodded thanking the maids and ran searching the room. She found the room, then knocked the door.

"Who's that? I won't receive any present like flowers or armories anymore!" Zen shouted as he opened the door, and saw the stunned Shirayuki.

Shirayuki scratched her cheek with her index finger. "Umm, I guess I should go back. Happy birthday and goodnight Zen." She said awkwardly as she turned around, but Zen's hand grabbed her shoulder.

"WAIT! How can you say that when you had refused my date and didn't remember my birthday!" Zen said in anger tone.

"Yeah, it's too late for me to give my present to you." Shirayuki said without looking to her lover, not turning her back. "You already received some flowers as your present, right?"

"Well, I've never seen that kind of flower. It is a rare flower?" Zen asked, staring at the silver-yellowish flower at Shirayuki's hand.

"Umm, this is Kitsubaki, one of camellia species. Ryuu said that the scent would never disappear even the flower wilts." Shirayuki handed over the flower to him. "And...when I saw the color of petals, it remind me of your hair color, Zen. It's…really beautiful."

Shirayuki lifted her head and found the prince stared at her with confused look.

"Shirayuki," Zen mumbled. "Are you playing a role as the gentleman who are giving flower to his lady?"

"Err, that was my true thoughts…" Shirayuki laughed weakly.

"It means I should play the lady role." Zen sighed, bring his lip into his lover's cheek. "Thank you, dear."

Shirayuki blushed, narrowing her eyebrow. "Ze..Zen!"

"Oh, that's not enough for you, dear? Then, this will do." Zen smiled giving a quick peck onto Shirayuki's lip.

Shirayuki blushed more, she couldn't say anything but felt her heartbeat became faster and faster. Zen went inside his room to put the Kitsubaki on the table beside his bed, then he approached Shirayuki and shut the door behind him.

"Wanna walk outside?"

Shirayuki nodded, still blushing.

Outside the castle, they walked side by side awkwardly, without any words came from their mouth. Shirayuki just remained silent, remembering the kisses earlier. Zen felt a bit guilty, but he really couldn't help to tease his stubborn yet cute lover back then. And now, he didn't know what should he do and kept silent. As if Shirayuki understood his mind, she took a deep breath and spoke softly,

"Zen…I did not dislike that kiss, I only…s-surprised. Surprised and…happy."

Zen tilted his head to the girl who kept staring at the ground. "I'm happy too." His eyes widened as he noticed some bandages on Shirayuki's arms, legs and one on her left cheek.

"Don't say those bandages were because you injure yourself when searched for that flower." Zen narrowed his eyes.

Shirayuki sweatdropped. "Uum, see…anything can be happened in the mountain, so it's not weird if i get some wounds on my body."

"You sure are reckless," Zen sighed. "From your way of speaking, I know you got those injuries from searching Kitsubaki."

"Mm, did you like that Kitsubaki? I can't think another present for your birthday…" Shirayuki asked.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't like flowers." The blunt reply from Zen made Shirayuki felt down, but quickly he continued. "You know, I had been receiving many gifts from nobles and royal families. Armories, clothes and flowers; those presents are like buying candies for the nobles and all of them were just a formality gift."

Shirayuki stared at Zen in curiosity, wanting to hear more from him.

"But, this is my first time receiving a present that really took more efforts to get it, filled with a pure intention to make me happy, and from the one I loved the most."

Shirayuki blushed again, she hid it by looking down to the ground.

"Your gift is special, Shirayuki." Zen smiled.

"Th…thanks…" Shirayuki murmured. "Zen, is there anything you want for your another present? I think…Kitsubaki wasn't enough for you."

"What about taking a stroll at the center of town tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. A date, huh?" Shirayuki smiled.

"Yeah, we will eat in restaurant, then…"

Suddenly, Kiki and Mitsuhide popped out of the bushes beside them.

"Hey Kiki, is that the pouted prince who was all sulking on his birthday?" Mitsuhide smiled teasingly.

"Mitsuhide, you interrupted their lovey-dovey moment." Kiki said.

"I'm just too happy seeing him smiled happily after sulking all the day. And at the Ball earlier, he only put a princely-fake-smile on his face."

"Yeah, thanks for coming and intruding our talks!" Zen glared dagger to another boy, approaching him angrily.

While the two boys had a fight (well, more like brotherly quarrel). Kiki approached Shirayuki and stared at Shirayuki's bandages, "You were really going trough, huh."

"Err, you can say that…" Shirayuki smiled as sweat dropped on her head.

"What Zen said was true, he never receive any presents that put more heart on it. And you are the first person who give him that kind of present."

Shirayuki nodded, giving a bright smile to Kiki.

* * *

"Thanks for escorting me to my room." Shirayuki said.

"No problem, have a good rest." Zen replied.

"Well then, good night…" Shirayuki turned to the door, holding the knob. She was about to open the door, and suddenly she felt Zen's arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly.

Zen whispered softly into Shirayuki's ear. "Thank you for the present."

Zen released his arm and walked leaving Shirayuki. Shirayuki only blushed as she stared at the second prince's back. She smiled to herself, then went inside her room.

In Zen's room, Zen lay on his bed, staring at the yellow flower on the table beside. He murmured softly,

"Can we love each other...even when death do us apart...just like your scent?"

* * *

Owari!

If you find a mistakes or strange sentences, please point them out.

Nee, nee, mind to review? You can write anything! x)


End file.
